


mettatons beautiful and handsome boyfriend the future president of america

by isissa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, i wish i was sorry but im honestly just. not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mtt has a Hot Date tonight ~ !<br/>this fic is literally an in joke with a friend of mine im so sorry you have to see this</p>
            </blockquote>





	mettatons beautiful and handsome boyfriend the future president of america

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+discord+server).



> quick disclaimer: theres a lot of off colour jokes in this fic. theyre meant to make fun of donald trump and right wing political supporters. if, for any reason, you find jokes about this sort of stuff offensive, i dont want to make you uncomfortable and you probably shouldnt read.  
> further more this isnt canon to anything and is a shitpost, i dont think mtt would love donald trump bc he is busy being in love with himself (and neo)

 

It was a calm, beautiful night for Mettaton as he finished applying his makeup and setting his hair, wandering down the hallway of his beautiful skyscraper apartment building to answer the doorbell, which had been ringing for a while now. He opened the door and smiled warmly at his date, his secret lover, the one and only absolute hunk – Donald Trump.

                There were only a few things in the world Mettaton loved more than the colour pink. One of them was himself, the other was money, so when he met Donald Trump, someone who also loved himself and money, it was a match made in heaven. Mettaton greeted Donald Trump with a Family Friend Side Hug™ and lead him inside. Donald Trump smiled warmly and greeted Mettaton.

                “It’s been so long my love.”

                “I know, it’s so hard to get a moment of privacy up here in my skyscraper.”

                “It’s hard being rich and also beautiful.”

                Im not sure who was speaking when here its hard to tell sometiemes anyway Trump and Mettaton walked back into Mettaton apartment, flopping down on the large pink sofa spread in Mettaton’s loungeroom.

                “what are we going to do today my love?”

                Mettaton smiled cockily, shaking his head as if it were obvious. “an ancient and time honoured tradition, Netflix and chill.”

                “that’s so romantic”

                “I know I am” Mettaton blushed, clapping his hands to activate his Xbox One™ and scrolled over to Netflix using his Kinect™. “it doesn’t really matter what we watch, my eyes will only be on you…”

                “in that case, let’s put on one of jeb bush’s speeches, since I never listen to him anyway”

                “great idea, that’s why you’re my favorite republican presidential candidate.” Mettaton hummed, putting on one of that worthless mess Jeb’s videos. Watching his face contort in pain as Trump bullied him brought the two of them alarming satisfaction.

                “wait did you say republican candidate?”

                “im just teasing, youre my favorite presidential candidate.. after all.. who wouldn’t love a strong man with the bravery to say what needs to be said?” Mettaton quickly said, throwing his feel the bern badge away while trump was distracted looking at himself in the mirror for a few seconds. When Trump’s attention turned back to Mettaton, he was already resting his head on trumps manly, manly chest.

                “you know Mettaton, not even a wall around America could keep me away from you.”

                Mettaton was blushing, he swept his hair back from one side of his face, looking up at Trump sweetly. “Those foreigners will never come between us.”

                “When I’m president of America, I’m going to make gay marriage illegal for everyone but us.” Donald Trump said, his eyes wistful.

                “That’s so romantic.” Mettaton mewled.

                “And then I’m going to privatise education…”

                “Oh, Donald, you’re so naughty…” Mettaton could see Trump pursing his disgusting thin lips at him.

“Hold on, let me put on something more romantic…” Trump purred, switching Netflix over to American Sniper (2015).

                Just as Trump was leaning down, hearts in his eyes and his heart thumping in his chest, a crash could be heard from the front door. Moments later, Neo came running in, his cannon held up in the air.

                “Get your filthy right wing hands off my _man,_ Trump!”

                Mettaton and Trump gasped simultaneously. “Neo, it’s not what you think!” Mettaton yelped, pulling away from Trump.

                “Who is this? And why does he look like you?”

                “I’m Ex’s main hoe!” Neo insisted, wrapping his arm around Ex when he ran over to him. “And I’m going to take him home and make babies with him!”

                “You can’t do this to me!” Trump insisted, taking longer than need be to scramble off the lounge. “I’m rich! I have a clothing line!”

                “I have a gun.”

                “shit dude good point”

                Neo then charged up his cannon, sweeping Ex into a passionate kiss as he fired, vaporizing Donald Trump on the spot.

                Ex pulled back eventually, breathless. “Oh Neo, I was blinded by his money and love for himself…can you ever forgive me?”

                Neo had a firm frown on his face. “I don’t mind you seeing other people while we’re going out, but no one like Donald Trump. I need to disinfect the apartment.” Neo swept Ex up, holding him bridal style. “Now, let’s go and have vigorous heart sex!”

                “Only if I get to be on top.” Mettaton whined.

                “In your fucking dreams.” Then they kissed it was gay and beautiful and im crying.

**Author's Note:**

> i need To Go 
> 
> (jeb is a mess)


End file.
